Coming Home
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Seventh in the 'Love Like This series' - Steve comes home to find Danny missing. It's not what you think so stop panicking. McDanno slash


**Summary: Usually this is the part where I say that I'm back and give you reasons as to why I've been away so long but this time I'm going to do something a little bit different. I consider myself a good yet sometimes twisted person who likes to read and write things that perhaps another person might not like or necessary agree with and that is something I greatly respect. I understand that not everyone is going to like the same things and that's okay with me. With that being said for you people who don't like my stories or the fact that I write slash can you do me a favor and Fuck Off. Yes I am talking to those readers who sacrifice five minutes of their lives reading my stories only to leave a review about how much they hate the idea of two men together. Even though they have been thoroughly warned twice, in both summaries, as to what the story pertains too. I'm not making you read and if you hate slash that much then I suggest you don't read it. In fact I would greatly appreciate if you didn't read it. I'm not saying this to be hateful or mean, well maybe a little mean, but the fact is you're not only wasting your time you're wasting mine. Instead of reading a review from a reader who actually like what they read I gotta listen to your crap about how much you hated it for the sole reason that it contained some man on man loving. I'm sick of it, I'm over it, and you can go get stung by a wasp for all I care. That's how done I am.**

**Now that I've got that out of the way I hope everyone else is doing fine. Personally I'm sick and because of this decided to post this in hopes that it will make me feel better. So far I actually do feel a little better although that might have something to do with the cold medicine I'm taking but either way you get a new story. Anyways I'm going to go ahead and let you read that way I can get back to Supernatural. Warning this story contains SLASH of the McDANNO kind so READ at your own RISK. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. If I did I would really give flamers something to talk about.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Beta'd by simplyn2deep. Gotta love that girl. Also I would like to dedicate this Firefly1228. In the span of two days she read and reviewed every Hawaii Five-0 story I've ever written. All of them were awesome and totally made my day. Firefly1228 this is for you.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

* * *

Steve walked through the front door of his house at a quarter to five for the first time in three months and let out a breath of relief. During that time he had traveled all over the world with his SEAL team capturing very bad people and it was finally over. He was back home, back to his family. Dropping his bag by the door, he raced upstairs hoping to find Danny in bed but was shocked to find the bed empty. He found the same for the bathroom, kitchen, and the study. Danny was nowhere to be found.

Fear gripped him as insane thoughts raced through his mind. Danny's car was parked in the driveway so he hadn't driven anywhere and the alarm was set when he walked in. Still, that didn't mean someone couldn't have snatched Danny before he had a chance to get in the house. Steve didn't couldn't help but fear the worse as he pulled out his cellphone and called Danny.

"Hi, you've reached the voice-mail of Detective Williams-"

He ended the call and redialed Danny's number three more only to get his voice-mail each time. Not being able to get in contact with his husband was causing Steve to worry even more that something was wrong. Since he couldn't reach Danny on his own he called Chin for his help

"Chin I can't find Danny!" he shouted in one breath before Chin had a chance to say anything.

"Slow down_ Brah_. What do you mean you can't find Danny?" Chin asked with concern.

"I mean I'm here at the house and Danny is nowhere to be found. In fact it looks like he didn't even come in last night."

"Did you try calling him?"

"Three times," replied Steve. "His cellphone went straight to voice-mail."

"What about his office phone?"

"Why would he be at the office?"

"When we left last night he was busy finishing the paperwork our latest case. Maybe he fell asleep at his desk again," suggested Chin desperately hoping that was the reason Danny wasn't at home.

Steve let out a ragged breath. "Has he been doing that a lot?" he asked guiltily.

"More these past couple of weeks," Chin responded. "We've had some really high profile cases this last month and the Governor's been on his back wanting everything done properly. Danny's been doing everything he can to keep the Governor happy."

"Okay, so he fell asleep at the office but that doesn't explain why his car is here."

"He hasn't been driving the Camaro for the last few days because the brakes need to be replaced. Kono and I have been alternating in picking him up and dropping him off. We wondered for a while why he didn't just drive the truck but he said-"

"That he hates the way he looks trying to get out of it," Steve finished with a laugh as he listened to Chin chuckle.

"Yeah. Plus it's easier to keep an eye on him that way."

"Thanks, by the way, for looking out for him," said Steve gratefully. "I know he probably did his best to hide his feelings but I know he appreciated you guys being there. I do too."

Chin chuckled again. "_Ohana, Brah_. Nothing we wouldn't do for each other. I'm just glad that you came back safe."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He was silent for a few moments before he let out a breath. "Well I should probably go to the office and drag Danny back here to sleep in a proper bed."

"Alright."

Steve hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing his keys from the bowl and heading out the door.

* * *

Steve was barely a block away from his house before he took out his phone and placed it on the dash, pressing a button as he did so. He didn't have to wait long before the person he needed to speak to answered.

"_Commander McGarrett do you have any idea what time it is?"_ the voice asked harshly.

"I do sir and I apologize for calling so early but I need a favor," continued Steve, ignoring the man's ill-tempered tone.

He let out a defeated sigh. _"Proceed."_

"As you know sir I've been gone for three months on assignment. That's three months without my family, without my husband, and I don't know about you but that's a really long time," began Steve.

_"Go on."_

"So I was hoping if you would be so kind as to reschedule your meeting with Danny for another day because I really want us to have the day off to together. You know, make up for lost time. In fact I think the whole team should take the day off. I heard they've had a rough couple of weeks."

_"Well I can see what you mean by everyone needing the day off. You're right,"_ Denning agreed with Steve. _"Five-0 has been running nonstop for the past two weeks and is due for a break. Not to mention you and Detective Williams could use some alone time so I will grant your request. In fact I will do you one better. You can inform your team that you have the rest of the week off."_

Steve was gob-smacked. "Are you serious?" he replied stuttering.

Denning chuckled softly. _"Yes, I am. You and your team deserve it."_

"Thank you sir."

_"Don't mention. Oh and Commander I expect you in my office Monday morning at nine a.m."_

"I'll be there sir," he grinned happily as he disconnected the call and continued his journey to the headquarters.

* * *

Steve walked into their headquarters and immediately walked to Danny's office, happy to find his partner asleep with his head on his desk. Walking over to Danny's desk, Steve sat on the edge of it and ran his fingers through the blond locks. He smiled when Danny stirred underneath his hand but it didn't stop him from doing it again.

"Steve, please, not now," mumbled Danny, sleepily batting Steve's hand away. "I'll have sex with you later I promise."

Chuckling, he bent down and nibbled softly on Danny's ear. "I'll hold you to that," whispered Steve playfully as he pulled it.

The gesture caused Danny to open his eyes and come face to face with Steve for the first time in three months. He lifted his head slowly, fearing that he was once again dreaming as he raised his hand to Steve's cheek. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," he demanded softly.

"You're not dreaming," grinning Steve, wrapping his hand gently around Danny's neck. "I'm really here. The mission's over."

Danny stood as quickly as he could and pressed his lips against Steve's as hard as he could. He felt Steve immediately respond, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with his partner's. Unhappily pulling away, Danny rested his forehead against Steve's and intertwined their fingers together. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," grinned Steve when Danny suddenly pulled away and started running his hands all over Steve's body. "Um Danno-"

"And you're back in one piece right?" asked Danny frantically as he continued to inspect Steve's for anything out of place. "All ten fingers and toes. No bullet wounds, new shrapnel scars anywhere."

"The answer would be no. Nothing happened to me over there; however, I can't say the same for you."

Danny pulled away, smirking. "Naw," he replied, waving a dismissive hand. "Few stitches tops. You can't even tell it left a scar."

"Still, I should have been there. I should have-"

The detective placed a finger against Steve's lips to keep him from talking. "Stop," demanded Danny. "All that matters is that you're here now and I'm going to take full advantage of it. Well as much as I can before my meeting with the governor."

"Well about that," teased Steve as he playfully pushed Danny's finger away. "I called the governor on my way over to ask if it would be alright for us to take the day off."

"Yeah, and what did he say?"

"He responded by giving us the rest of the week off."

Danny eyes widen in disbelief. "Really."

Steve grinned happily, a wicked glint in his eyes. "Yep. So that means that I can take you home right now and have my wicked way with you."

"That sounds more than reasonable," replied Danny, grabbing his things and pulling Steve out of the office. "Let's go."

"Okay but first-"

"First what."

Steve didn't respond, instead pulling Danny against him and kissing him softly. "Aloha."

The meaning of the word consisted of a few different definitions but in that moment Danny knew exactly what his husband was saying to him. "Hello," replied back with smile.

* * *

So did you love it. I told you I wouldn't leave you guys hanging long and I kept my promise Steve came home safe and in one piece. I thought about injuring him but changed my mind. Danny's been through enough of his own drama, he needed some fluff in his life and quite frankly I did too. Don't worry there is more coming from this series I promise. Until next time,

Haters gonna hate but that doesn't mean I can't love them all the same,

Ladycizzle


End file.
